The Avenger's Revenge
by Wiki Vikiki
Summary: While working on a deadly Amber Alert case, the team finds itself in danger. Not from the current case they're working on, but a past case that has come back to haunt them. Can they figure out the two cases in time? Or will the "Avenger's" revenge stop them? Reid whump, no slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS, OR ANY QUOTES FEATURED IN THESE STORIES!**_

_"The world is a dangerous place to live; not because of the people who are evil, but because of the people who don't do anything about it" - Albert Einstein _

* * *

Derek Morgan awoke from his slumber. "What's that sound?" He thought to himself. His cell phone continued to buzz. He looked over at his side table and saw the red light on his phone flashing. Derek grabbed his phone and turned it on. The light from his phone screen blinded him momentarily, but once it subsided, he realized his boss, Aaron Hotchner, had sent him a text; "Amber alert, meeting in an hour."Derek looked over at his clock. "1:23" it said.

Derek rolled out of bed and decided to take a nice hot shower to wake him up. He stumbled to the washroom and flicked on the light. He stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water. He grabbed the old spice soap he had picked from the bargain bin at Target and began to take his shower, but not before a giant spider descended from the ceiling above him. "Argh!" Derek cried in surprise, stepping back and jamming his back on one of the shower handles. "Ouch!" He cried in pain. Quickly, he finished his shower and dried himself off. He threw on a clean t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

* * *

Derek Morgan walked outside. It was unusually cool for the middle of August. He pulled out his phone and checked the time "1:53" he hopped into his car and drove to the B.A.U., completely unaware someone was watching him.

* * *

_"You stupid, stupid, STUPID FBI agents! It's all your fault! My sister's dead, my brother's in jail and my parents hate me because of you! Well you're going to pay! YOU'RE ALL GOING TO PAY! I'll make your lives as miserable as mine! _  
_Ha, HaHaHa, AH HAHAHAHAHA!"_

* * *

**A/N: Hi there, thanks for reading the first chapter of my Criminal Minds fanfic! This is actually my first fanfic, so reviews would be very helpful.**  
**If I forget anything (or anyone) please tell me. **  
**I'll try as hard as I can to try to make these as best I can. **  
**Suggestions for future fanfic's would be appreciated!**  
**I feel that writing fanfic's are a way to channel creativity, and through this process, I am hoping to become a better writer and develop my writing style. **  
**Here's what you can expect in future chapters:**  
**• Reid Whump ('cause who doesn't like Reid Whump?)**  
**• Unstable psychopaths (Not just one? Who could they be?)**  
**• Choices that decide between life and death (Ooh! I wonder what they could be!)**  
**• New supporting characters **  
**(A love interest maybe? Or could it be a new recruit?)**  
**Wow, that was long! Sorry! Good luck to anyone writing a fanfic of their own! **  
**P.S. Reviews make me a very happy writer! **  
** - the author, Wiki**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS, OR ANY QUOTES FEATURED IN THESE STORIES!**

_"The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing." - Edmund Burke_

* * *

Jennifer "JJ" Jareau looked up from her desk at the bull pen when Morgan walked in. He was the last one to arrive. "C'mon, let's go" she said to no one in particular, walking towards the briefing room, the rest of the team in tow.

Everyone sat down at the round table and Garcia started talking "Okay, on a creepy scale from 1 to 10, this is a 20" Garcia said, having to take a breath before she continued. "Nina Cornwell, age 10 disappeared from her bed about a week ago in Claremont, LA" a picture of a girl with raven hair and green eyes appeared "and yesterday, another girl, Lizzy Harrison, age 11, was also abducted from her bed in the same area" another raven haired, green-eyed girl appeared.

"Well, he's got a type and location, this should make him easier to track " Rossi said.

"Now here comes the creepy part," she continued "when her parents went to go check on her in the morning, they found this on her bed."Garcia pulled up another picture, this one of a stuffed doll that looked like Nina, with REAL hair and green buttons for her eyes.

"Is that…" JJ began

"Yes, that's Nina's hair on the doll" Garcia replied. The team started in shock.

"Did the Harrison's find a doll?" Reid asked.

"Yes" Garcia replied, pulling up another picture, this one of another doll with human hair and green button eyes, but this one was wearing a blue denim jumper. "Sadly, I'm not done yet." She said. Everyone snapped their attention back to Garcia."Local police found Nina yesterday in a box that was sent, to the parents!" Garcia was near tears now.

"Hey, Shh, it's okay baby girl, I know these cases get to all of us, but we need to find out who did this, do you have anything else?" Morgan said in a soothing tone.

"Just take a look" she said, near tears again, and the team could see why. Nina was stuffed into the box like a rag doll, cuts, burns, scrapes and dried blood covered her body.

"Hey, Garcia" David Rossi said, "could you zoom in on her wrists?" She zoomed in and confirmed Rossi's suspicion.

"Looks rubbed raw, like something was restraining her" Emily Prentiss said, choking up.

"Signs of infection show that she was probably restrained for 3-4 days" Reid said.

"Hey, Garcia, pull up the picture of the doll the Cornwell's found again." JJ said. Looking at the pictures again, they began to see more similarities. "They're both wearing the same outfit, purple t-shirt, green skirt." JJ pointed out.

"But wasn't she abducted in a yellow sun dress?" Prentiss asked. "Yeah, she was." Morgan said.

"These injuries are all associated with…uh… torture" Reid said the last part a bit quieter. "What's the cause of death?"

"Sorry Hotch, coroner is still figuring that out along with time of death too."

"Sexual assault?" JJ asked

"Sorry, still to be determined"

"Come on, let's go to the scene of the crime and begin a profile." Rossi said.

* * *

_"You smug FBI agents, walking around with your guns and badges like you own the place. Well guess what, YOU'RE ALL IDIOTS! You think you can do whatever you want to people without there being repercussions, well you're WRONG! YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID! YOU HEAR ME! YOU'LL PAY! _  
_AH HAHAHAHAHAHA!" _

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's taking so long to get to the good parts, but the next chapter will be more exciting, I promise! I'm sorry these chapters are short. Please leave suggestions, comments, constructive criticism, and ideas for other fanfic's! Have fun and good luck! **  
** - the author, Wiki**


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS, OR ANY QUOTES FEATURED IN THESE STORIES!**

_"A fool gives full vent to his spirit, but a wise man quietly holds it back." _**_  
_**

_-Proverbs 29:11_

* * *

David Rossi stepped out of the black SUV, neon yellow crime scene tape roped around the house.

"The body of the victim had to be removed for further analysis." One of the younger PD officers said.

Rossi ducked under the tape and walked up the front steps.

"The box reeks, there's no way the mail carrier would have not noticed that." JJ said, wrinkling her nose.

"There's also no postage stamp. The un sub must have delivered it by hand." said Reid, matter-of-factly.

"Morgan, Reid," Hotch directed, "check if any of the nearby residents have any surveillance systems, and if so, if they're willing to give up footage from yesterday."

"Got it Hotch" Morgan replied, walking to the house across from Nina's, Reid in tow.

"Rossi!" Prentiss called. "I think we got something!" Rossi jogged over to where Prentiss and another PD officer were and bent down. It was a footprint in the garden beside the walkway.

"Get a plaster cast of this" He instructed.

"HEY! Can you tell us who did this?" A journalist called.

"Are the disappearances of Nina Cornwell and Lizzy Harrison related?" Another one called.

"What are you doing to stop this killer!" Yelled yet another journalist.

"JJ, could you deal with the press?" Rossi asked. Without a word, JJ got up and began answering the Press.

* * *

The sun began to set and the Press had dispersed.

"I think we got as much as we could." Rossi said, "lets head back now, we still need to wait on the test results."

The team began to pack up. Reid and Morgan returned with a video tape in hand.

"You will not believe how hard it was to get this!" Morgan said. Hotch took the video tape and put it in an evidence bag.

Rossi looked at the setting sun. "Two days" he reminded himself. "She's been missing for two days."

* * *

_"It's either now or never" I thought to myself. "I gotta do it." I picked up a rock and tied my note to it. I looked at the black SUVs, trying to decide which one to throw it at. I finally decided on the first one. "First is always best." I told myself. I hurdled the rock at the SUV, it went straight through the window and the car alarm instantly went off. I shrunk even farther back into the bushes as those STUPID FBI agents ran to the source of the disturbance. The smart one, Spencer Reid, picked it up and read my note. _

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short! Please keep reading! I love all of your reviews, so review pretty please? Good chance and luck!**  
** - The author, Wiki**


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS, OR ANY QUOTES FEATURED IN THESE STORIES!**

_"It is a man's own mind, not his enemy or foe, that lures him to evil ways."_  
_-Buddha_

* * *

Reid grabbed the rock from the SUV's interior and removed the note from it.  
_«I am the Avenger. I exist solely to avenge those who I have lost due to the lowly scum known as the Federal Bureau of Investigation. All you care about are yourselves, not anyone you hurt to get to your goal, nor the lives you destroy once you get there. You are a race that must be eliminated. Watch your backs, because I'm always watching you, even right now as you read this note.»_

Reid looked up and scanned the surrounding properties.

"What's wrong?" Morgan asked.

Reid read the note out loud. Everyone scanned their surroundings, but they could not find this mysterious "Avenger".

"Let's head back now" Rossi repeated. The team hopped into their SUV's and headed back to the BAU.

* * *

Once they were back at the BAU, Garcia told them what the coroner had found.

"Okay, so, cause of death is poison, rat poison." Garcia shuddered "The coroner checked her stomach contents and found steak, salad, rice, and ice cream. Her last meal." Garcia took a deep breath then continued. "There was evidence of sexual assault post-mortem , also, that partial shoe print, it came from a size 13 men's running shoe." She paused. "The video was a dead-end, we can't see the Cornwell's property from the angle of the camera" Garcia composed herself. "Catch this sicko, please" The team started a profile.

Once they were done with the profile, they presented it to the rest of the task force.

"We are looking for a tall, introverted, delusional, white male " Reid began "he might be in the system for child pornography or pedophilia. He will most likely be between ages 30 and 50 and not have a family of his own. Also, he probably lives in the Claremont area. That is all." When the team walked out of the room, Morgans phone rang.

"Hey baby girl... Okay... Slower... Where? Okay, we're on our way." Morgan snapped his phone shut "They found her. Lizzy Harrison, they found her."

"The un sub's changing MO, last time they found her after a week, it's only been three days." Reid pointed out. The team piled into the SUV's and headed to the Harrison's.

* * *

Once the team was at the Harrison's, they immediately got to work.

"Prentiss, Rossi, go see if any of the residents have any surveillance systems, and if so, if they're willing to give up footage from today." Hotch directed.

Prentiss stalked, off Rossi trailing behind her. Reid walked up the front walkway to examine the body, and sure enough, the signs were all there. Raw wrists, denim jumper; this was definitely the same guy.

Just as Reid got up, Morgan ran over to him. "Another one, Valeria Corr, age 10 was just reported missing. Raven hair, green eyes, and the doll. Reid, it's him again." Before Reid could even reply, he heard the shouts of the journalists. "What are you doing to stop 'The Collector'?" One of the reporters yelled "The Collector" Reid thought to himself bitterly.

"Is it true that there is now a third victim?" Called another one.

"Do you have anything to say to 'The Collector'?" Asked another.

All Hotch needed to do was look at JJ and she knew what to do.

"Can we get a body bag here?" Called one of the police officers, looking at the girls body.

Reid turned on his heel, about to look I the mud for more prints, when he felt something sharp poke him in his neck. He reaches up, thinking it was just a mosquito, but instead he found a blow-dart. "Morgan…" he managed to croak before falling down, but he was already out before he hit the pavement.

* * *

_"I… I… I did it" I thought to myself. "I actually did something about it. Darren. I… That… It was for you. I will avenge you. And soon, you'll be out. And we can almost be a family again, you, me, mom and dad. We can pretend Marnie is at a sleepover…" I sunk farther into the shadows, hoping not to be seen._

* * *

**A/N: The plot thickens! I hope you all like my fan fic so far. Thank you so much for reading this far! I'm sorry if there are any holes in the plot, or anything that doesn't make sense, it will all make sense as you read on. (If these plot holes do not fix themselves in the near future, please alert me!) For all you wondering, no, the 'Avenger' and 'The Collector' are not the same person. (Though that may make a good twist; multiple personalities, both psychopathic. Should keep that in mind for future fan fic's!) May good fortune fall upon all of you!**  
** - The author, Wiki**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS, OR ANY QUOTES FEATURED IN THESE STORIES!**

_"Ultimately we know deeply that the other side of every fear is freedom."_  
_-Mary Ferguson_

* * *

"Reid!" Everything happened in slow motion. One second he was off to examine more evidence, and the next he was calling Morgans name, falling to the pavement below. He ran towards him, but he was too slow. Reid fell to the pavement with a sickening thump. "I NEED AN EMT NOW!" Morgan yelled. Once Morgan reached Reid, he checked for a pulse. Thankfully, there was one. A weak one, but there was still one. Morgan felt sheer terror when he saw the dart producing from his friends neck. "Put this in an evidence bag." He instructed one of the officers. Morgan put his hand on Reid's chest, feeling it rise and fall, reassuring himself his friend was still alive. But he knew he didn't have to, he could hear his labored breathing. The EMT approached Morgan and Reid, and cautiously put him on a stretcher. They loaded him into an ambulance that sped off with its sirens blaring.

"What happened?" Rossi asked panting.

"I don't know" Morgan replied dazed.

Prentiss ran up to them with a video tape in hand. "Where's Reid?" She asked, but after a few seconds, she put two and two together. "Oh my god…" her hand flew up to her mouth. "Is… is… is he…?"

"I hope he's going to be okay" Morgan responded, listening to the distant sounds of the ambulance.

JJ was way over her head now. She was being smothered by the journalists, who had now lost interest of the dead 11-year-old girl just a few feet away from them, and were now interested in what had just unfolded.

Morgan stepped forward. "GO! YEAH, YOU GUY'S! SCRAM! NOW!" He yelled at the journalists. "Those sick creatures. Loosing interest in a dead girl, who'll never live her life, just because Reid…" he couldn't bring himself to finish his thought. The journalists ran away like rats from a cat. Morgan turned to Hotch, but he could only see his silhouette in the setting sun . "Hotch, could you let me…" he didn't even have to finish the sentence for Hotch to give him the approval. Morgan hopped into the SUV, and raced to the hospital, probably breaking every speeding limit on the way there.

* * *

Once Morgan reached the hospital, he ran up to the reception desk. "I'm looking for Spencer Reid"

"Room 214, ER" the nurse said in a drone, monotone voice.

Morgan ran up the stairs to the ER, wishing for the best, preparing for the worst. After everyone he lost, he could not loose his best friend. Morgan opened the door to Reid's room.

"Oh my god…" Reid was hooked up to an array of wires, tubes and machines.

"Whatever was in that dart, it was strong enough to put him in a comatose state." Said a nurse standing behind Morgan. "We're still awaiting toxicology reports, but I think he'll make it." She smiled a reassuring smile at Morgan. Once the nurse left, Morgan pulled up a chair next to Reid's bedside and put his hand oh his Reid's arm.

"C'mon kid, you're stronger than this." He said in a near whisper. The nurse and a doctor walked in.

"We got the tox results back" the doctor said. "They came back as…"

* * *

_I bent down to get a closer look at her grave. _  
_"Marnie Smythe 1996-2013" it read. I let a tear run down my cheek. "Next, I'll get someone for you, I promise." I felt anger well up inside of me. "How could they take her away from me? From us?" I wondered. But I already knew. It was because they were Feds. They didn't care about a single soul other than their own. They never cared. But now, now they'd know what it felt like. _

* * *

**MUAHAHAHAHA! What will happen next? Who will be next? What's wrong with Dr. Spencer Reid? I guess you'll just have to keep reading! (I know, I'm evil that way!) **

**P.S. I'm not going to be able to update for a few days, sorry! (Going camping!)**

** - The author, Wiki**


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter 6**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS, OR ANY QUOTES FEATURED IN THESE STORIES!**

_"In the end, it's not going to matter how many breaths you took, but how many moments took your breath away"_  
_- Shing Xiong_

* * *

"We got the tox results back" the doctor said grimly. "They came back as Tetrodotoxin, a deadly neurotoxin most commonly found in puffer fish. There is no known antidote and the chance of survival is 36.7%" Morgan looked up at the doctor, shocked at what he was hearing. "Symptoms associated with TTX are: Respiratory failure, Cardiac arrest, Coma, seizures, paralysis, and Cyanosis; low oxygen saturation in the bloodstream, turning the patient shades of purple and blue."

The nurse took a deep breath. "But there still is hope. If Mr. Spe-"

"It's Doctor" Morgan interrupted.

"Yes, sorry, if DR. Spencer Reid's prognosis is good within the next 6-24 hours, it is likely that he'll fall into the 36.7% survival rate."

Morgan looked over at Reid, who was already turning slightly blue. The doctor and the nurse left the room.  
Morgan felt a horrible sensation brewing in the pit of his stomach as he looked at all the machines Reid was hooked up to. There was a heart monitor; making sure he didn't go into cardiac arrest unnoticed, a ventilator; to help Reid breath, a dialysis machine; trying to filter the neurotoxin out of his bloodstream, a feeding tube; to provide Reid with proper nutrients, and a Urinary catheter. Morgan also saw a defibrillator in the corner of the room.  
He knew this should make him feel better, that his friend was being taken care of, but it just made him feel worse; because Reid NEEDED it all.

Hotch stepped into the room. "Valeria Corr is still missing, we need to review the evidence and try to find her." Morgan got up and patted Reid on his hand, which was laid across his chest.

"You can do it kid." Morgan whispered before exiting the room.

* * *

Once Hotch and Morgan were back at the BAU, the team started to review the evidence.  
On the board was a picture of 10-year-old Valeria Corr, in a bright purple swimsuit; she was abducted from the local swimming pool where she and her friends were. There was also another doll on the board, this one was wearing a deep blue halter top and bright yellow shorts.

"Okay", Garcia said, "I checked both videos and only four people show up in both locations and fit the profile. There's Tate Conner; age 34, local janitor, no record. Antonio Smith; age 39, local school teacher, charged with child pornography, but those charges were soon dropped. Jose Delgado; age 45, lives at home with his mom, and was charged with pedophilia. And lastly there's Maxwell Bodler; age 37, owns a pawn shop, was charged with pedophilia. " Garcia took a deep breath.

"This is too many" Hotch said. "If we go after the wrong suspect, we could spook the un sub."

Morgan slammed his fist down on the table. "If Reid were here, he'd think of something genius, or find something we missed, and would lead us straight to this sonovabitch!" Morgan threw his pen across the room in anger.

"Woah, easy there hot stuff" Garcia said, walking towards Morgan.

All of a sudden, gunshots went off and the windows in the room shattered.

"AAAHH!" JJ shouted when one of the bullets nailed her in the shoulder.

"JJ!" Rossi shouted. He dragged her to behind the table of which Hotch and Morgan flipped when they heard the gunshots.

"JJ, here, show me where you were shot." Prentiss said, opening a first aid kit.

"Left… shoulder…" JJ managed to squeak before passing out.

After a few minutes, Prentiss had patched up JJ's wound and the gunfire had subsided. Just as they could see the sun rising, the team could hear sirens not too far off.

"Ohhhh..." JJ moaned when she woke up, pain shooting through her arm. EMT's rushed into the room and loaded JJ up onto a stretcher.

"Where are you taking her?" Rossi asked.

"General Hospital." one of the EMT's replied.

"That's where Reid is" Morgan thought to himself. As if reading his mind, Hotch told Morgan to go with JJ.

* * *

Once JJ was at the hospital, she went straight into surgery. Morgan jogged to Reid's room, but as he neared the room, Morgan could hear shouting, and it was terrifying.

"PATIENT IS GOING INTO VENTRICULAR FIBRILLATION!"

"CHARGING TO 360! CLEAR!"

"GET ME 250 CC's OF ATROPINE!"

"RESUMING CPR!"

Morgan burst into the room, one of the nurses was pumping hard on Reid's pale blue, skinny chest which refused to rise and fall on its own, trying to revive him, while another doctor was pumping air into his lungs with a manual ventilator.

"ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR, FIVE, BREATH!" The nurse shouted, repeating it over and over again.

A doctor stood by holding the defibrillator, "CHARGING TO 360! CLEAR!" He shouted.

They continued to work on Reid for about a half hour, completely oblivious to the fact Morgan was standing right there, before they got a pulse, it was weak and erratic, but it was still a pulse.

"Sir, you're going to have to leave" a nurse said, pushing Morgan out-of-the-way so they could wheel Reid out of the room, along with his array of tubes, wires and machines.

Morgan slowly made his way back to JJ's room, where she was in a deep, drug-induced sleep. He sat down in a chair beside her bed and took a long, well deserved nap. A few hours later, Morgan stepped out to grab something to eat, and when on his way back, bumped into a nurse exiting JJ's room.

"She's in a coma, and is likely to stay that way the next couple of days." She said. Morgan sat down beside JJ. He felt his phone buzzing, so he stepped outside to take the call.

"Morgan, it Hotch, you need to come back now, we're positive it's…"

* * *

_I smiled. "A boy for Darren, a girl for Marnie" I thought to myself. "But I needed a grande finale, something that would stay with the survivors forever. _  
_I know! I'll…"_

* * *

**A/N: So much suspense! What's the "Grande Finale"? Who's the killer? Who's the Avenger? Why is the Avenger doing this? Will Valeria survive? What's happening to Spencer? Is JJ okay? Read on to find out!**  
** - The author, Wiki**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS, OR ANY QUOTES FEATURED IN THESE STORIES!**

_"The dead cannot cry out for justice. It is a duty of the living to do so for them."_  
_-Lois McMaster Bujold_

* * *

Morgan felt his phone buzzing, so he stepped outside to take the call.

"Morgan, it Hotch, you need to come back now, we're positive it's Jose Delgado."

"Got it Hotch." Morgan replied

"How's JJ?"

"She's in a coma now, but the doctor said she'll be okay."

"Great." Hotch disconnected.

* * *

Back at the BAU, Morgan strapped on a Kevlar vest. "You ready?" Rossi asked Morgan. "Always am." He replied. The team piled into the black SUV's, which were nearly invisible this time of night. Morgan nervously tapped his toes. Too many questions were coursing through his mind. "How's Reid? Is JJ going to be okay? Is this really the unsub? Did we get right?" The SUV's neared the house, where SWAT waited. The remaining members of the team jumped out of the SUV's.

* * *

SWAT and the team snuck into the mansion.

"Plenty of places to hide a child without any of the other residents knowing" Rossi thought to himself.

That's when Prentiss heard something. "Guys, over here!" She whispered.

They stopped walking and heard what Prentiss did.

"Oh please, please! Jose, that hurts! No! Oh Jose!"

Morgan kicked down the door where he found Jose raping a stripper, but Valeria was nowhere in sight. Hotch pulled Jose off of the stripper and slapped handcuffs on him in disgust, while Prentiss, being the only girl left on the team, went to go comfort her.

"WHERE IS SHE!" Morgan shouted, but Jose just smiled and said.

"You'll never find her, ever!" Morgan clenched his fists, trying to contain his anger. Two of the SWAT officers grabbed Jose and escorted him to the police car waiting out front.

"Rossi, Prentiss, go question Jose, Morgan and I will search the house with SWAT."

"Got it Hotch." Rossi replied, walking outside with Prentiss in tow. Rossi and Prentiss hopped into an SUV and drove to the local police station.

* * *

Rossi and Prentiss stood in front of the double-sided glass of the interrogation room.

"You go in first." Rossi said, "He's a rapist, so he sees himself as better than women, so he might let his guard down with you."

"Got it." And with that, Prentiss walked into the interrogation room.

She sat down in front of Jose and just stared at him in silence, trying to unnerve him.

"You sure do got some pertie eyes." He said in his Mexican accent. Prentiss felt disgusted. "I killed them, and you'll never find them."

"Where is she?"

"You sure would like to know that, wouldn't you. You know, if I wasn't in handcuffs, I'd _love_ to make love." Prentiss felt dirty, like he was undressing her with his eyes, but she had to stick it out.

"Tell me where Valeria Corr is." His eyes grew wide, then he laughed, he laughed so hard that he keeled over in pain.

* * *

_"I know!" I thought to myself. "I'll kidnap and torture every single last one of them! That'll be the best way to avenge Marnie and Darren. And maybe I can trade one of the agents for Darren's freedom! Oh, this is too perfect! But I'll have to leave a trap, something they can't resist." I hopped into my truck and drove to the home improvement store to get some supplies. _

* * *

**A/N: Oooh! Well, I hope that you guy's like what I'm doing with the story! It's not the best, I know, but I'm trying as hard as I can to make my first Fanfic as great as it can be. I'm sorry this chapter is shorter than most of the others, but I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter!**

**P.S. I'll be away again this week, so I'll upload two more chapters next week!**  
** - The author, Wiki**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS, OR ANY QUOTES FEATURED IN THESE STORIES!**

_"In any moment of decision, the best thing you can do is the right thing, the next best thing is the wrong thing, and the worst thing you can do is nothing."_  
_-Theodore Roosevelt_

* * *

"Tell me where Valeria Corr is." Prentiss said.

Jose's eyes grew wide, then he laughed, he laughed so hard that he keeled over in pain. Jose wiped a tear from his eye, then sat back up. "Oh, oh you are funny, or really stupid! I thought you were talking about my mom, dad, and brother Manny! I take full responsibility for their murders, so, now will I get on the news?" He asked eagerly.

Prentiss stared at him in shock and disgust.  
After that, the police carted him off to a holding cell. Prentiss' phone began to buzz, so she took it out of her pocket, the caller ID said it was Garcia.

"Hey Garcia"

"Oh! Emily! How did it go?"

"Not so well Penelope. We really messed up, well, sort of…"

"Hm? How? What happened?"

"He killed his family, but not those two girls, and, he doesn't have Valeria. The real killer has probably heard the news. She's most likely dead because of us." Prentiss felt a horrible sensation brewing in the pit of her stomach.

"How could I let this happen?" She thought to herself.

"Okay, I'll tell the team." Garcia said before hanging up.

* * *

He looked at the t.v. screen. The caption below read "Collector has been 'collected' by police."

"They think they're so clever, don't they?" He thought to himself, "well, they're going to regret not being clever enough."

He walked into the closet, where Lacy was bound and gagged. He always killed her, but she just kept coming back. How could he let her live? How could he when she told mom about the dead birds and cats?

"Lucy" he said, "Lucy, come on out. Have you ever wondered how those cats or birds felt?" He pulled of her gag to hear her response.

"I'm not Lucy! I'm Valeria! Let me-!" He put the gag back on her mouth.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid Lucy! Do you really think I'm that stupid!" He felt like he wanted to strangle her, but he knew he had hurt her enough, it was time to kill her. But he had to keep killing her the same way, or else she'd never leave him alone.

"No matter, it's time for dinner! Come on!" Lucy refused to move. "Okay, have it your way!" He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He plopped her back down on a chair and grabbed her dinner plate; steak, salad, and rice. On a different plate he had ice cream for dessert. He knew this was her favorite meal, so she wouldn't be able to resist it.

"Come on Lucy, open up." He said after removing her gag, but she didn't open her mouth."I said, open UP!" He punched her in the stomach, and when she opened her mouth to gasp for air, he stuffed some of his special rice into her mouth.

She tried to spit it out, but he held her nose and mouth closed until she did, once he released her nose and mouth, she gasped for air. He smiled, and repeated the process until she finished her dinner and dessert. A few minutes later, she sighed and fell into an eternal sleep. He couldn't help it, he glanced over at her. She looked so beautiful in her deep blue halter top and bright yellow shorts, even with her cuts and bruises. It was one of her favorite outfits.

Being careful not to leave any evidence behind, he undid his shorts and put a condom. Next he undid hers. He just couldn't help himself, she was just so pretty.

* * *

Once he was done, he picked her up gently, trying not to wake her, and lowered her into a box. He folded the top down and taped it shut.

"Your parents probably miss you now." He said to her in a soft whisper. But he had to remind himself; she was dead. He looked at the t.v. screen.

"They're calling you Valeria too, stupid people." He found her address and wrote it down on a piece of paper.

"Why do you keep changing addresses?" He wondered to himself, but he knew he had to hurry. He didn't know why, but he knew he had to. He put on his mail carrier uniform, and walked out the door with his "special package".

* * *

It was the middle of the afternoon, two days since he last killed. He was about to turn the corner when he saw the undercover cop. He wasn't so hard to find, due to the fact that he was playing with his badge. "Damn!" He thought to himself. "What am I going to do now?" That's when he saw her, a homeless woman sitting on a park bench.

"Excuse me miss," he said, clearing his throat. "I'm going to be late for my shift, could you please drop this box off at this house?" He asked, giving her the box and the paper with the address on it. "I'll give you fifty bucks." He taunted.

"Give it to me now and I'll do it." She said. He handed her fifty bucks and she carried the box to the house. He wasted no time in running off, not wanting to get caught.

* * *

_I carried the copper wire, saw, pliers, hammer, bleach, scrub brush, work gloves, latex gloves, rope, and nails to the checkout. "You doing some renovation?" The cashier asked as she handed me back my credit card. "Yeah, something like that…" I said before leaving the store._  
_I drove down the street to an ally way to meet a dealer, but not for drugs or weapons, but other substances. I parked the car and walked up to a figure in all green. "Conner Smythe I presume?" The man in green asked. _  
_"Shhh! Yes." I said quietly. _  
_"Here's the chloroform and sulphuric acid."_  
_"Thanks." I handed the man a wad of cash, then loaded the stuff into my truck and drove back home. _

* * *

**A/N: So, it seems I'm answering more and more of these questions, but there are still some questions un-answered.**  
**How's Reid? Is JJ okay? When will they be kidnapped? Who is the 'Collector'? I hope you are all enjoying this story, I honesty think this is one of my better chapters. Please review! (I sorta need it!) Good luck to all you authors out there!**  
** - The author, Wiki**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS, OR ANY QUOTES FEATURED IN THESE STORIES! **

_"There were a billion lights out there on the horizon and I knew that all of them put together weren't enough to light the darkness in the hearts of some men." _  
_- Michael Connelly, The Scarecrow_

* * *

Morgan felt his phone buzzing, and when he checked the caller ID, it was Penelope Garcia. "Talk to me hot stuff" He said, in this big mansion, they were having trouble finding Valeria, but he knew they would find her, alive. "I have bad news, like, like really bad news."

"What is it?"

"Jose Delgado, he isn't the collector!" Morgan frowned. That bad decision had probably just killed Valeria.

"Thanks baby girl." Just as Morgan was about to hang up, he heard Garcia yell.

"Wait!"

"What is it?"

"They found her, an undercover caught a homeless woman trying to drop the box off at the Corr's. She's giving a description of the man as we speak.

Make sure you and Hotch get over there ASAP!"

"Thanks Garcia."

"Anytime sugar."

Morgan hung up.

"Hotch! We need to get to the Corr's ASAP!"

On the way there, Morgan explained to Hotch what had happened, how Jose wasn't the Collector.

"As soon as this is over, we need to find out who the 'Avenger' is." Morgan stated.

"I agree." Hotch replied.  
As soon as they reached their destination, Morgan went to go examine the crime scene with Rossi and Prentiss, while Hotch went to go talk with the witness. After a little while, Hotch came back with a sketch. He walked up to the remainder of the group.

"Who does this remind you of?"

* * *

_I admired my handiwork; how I had managed to turn my basement into a "torture facility"/prison on such short notice. Now, all I needed was to lay the trap. _

* * *

**A/N: dun Dun DUN! So close! I can almost see it! "See what?" You may ask, the climax of course! Or maybe I'm just saying that to trick you; to throw you off. All will be revealed soon enough! (This is by far my shortest chapter.) It would be very helpful to hear your thoughts on "The Avenger's Revenge"**

**P.S. I now have a fictionpress account under the same pen-name, so I will only be updating once a week. (Please go check it out!)**  
** -The author,Wiki**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS, OR ANY QUOTES FEATURED IN THESE STORIES!**

_"A life spent making mistakes is not only more honorable, but more useful than a life spent doing nothing."_  
_-George Bernard Shaw_

* * *

After a little while, Hotch came back with a sketch. He walked up to the remainder of the group.

"Who does this remind you of?" He asked.

"That's Maxwell Bodler!" Rossi exclaimed.

Hotch picked his phone up, about to call Garcia, to tell her who it was, when he got a phone call from the hospital. JJ was awake, alert, and asking to get the hell out. Hotch felt guilty, for the past two days, he hadn't sent anyone to check up on JJ, but she had finally come out of a minor coma, and no one was there to comfort her; to tell her what had happened. "Prentiss, Morgan, go to the hospital and check up on JJ." Hotch commanded in the dying light. It was the fifth day of the investigation.

* * *

Once Morgan and Prentiss reached the hospital, Prentiss turned to face Morgan.

"Go check up on Reid, JJ and I are going to be fine." She said, so, Morgan ran to the front desk.

"I'm looking for Spencer Reid" He said, anxiously.

The nurse took her sweet time looking through her records, until she found him.

"Room 45 ICU. You family?" She asked. "Pretty much." He replied, dashing off to the ICU.

When Morgan arrived at Reid's room, he was amazed. Reid was no longer blue and the only machine he had attached to him was a heart monitor. The nurse appeared at Morgan's side. "He's doing a lot better, I think he'll make it." Morgan was overcome with happiness. His friend was going to be okay.

* * *

Now that he knew Reid was alright, he could check up on JJ. He ran down the hall, to where he could hear JJ and Prentiss arguing with a nurse.

"But she's alright, look, she's awake, vitals are normal, and she seems perfectly fine to me."

"What good is it doing me sitting and waiting here. If you haven't noticed, there's a serial killer on the loose!"

"You are going to stay here and let that wound heal!"

"With all due respect," Morgan interjected, "we really do need her back." The nurse gave them a sour look before agreeing to let JJ go,

"But no strenuous activities, and she must take the blue pills every 12 hours to prevent infection, and the yellow ones for pain." The nurse said, handing Prentiss the pills.

JJ got out of the hospital bed, and only then realized she was wearing a hospital gown.

"Uh…" JJ started, but Prentiss didn't let her finish.

"Here" she said, fishing out a white T-shirt and a pair of jeans.

JJ took the clothes and went to the washroom to change. Prentiss' phone rung.

"Hello?"

"Hi Hotch, what is it?"

"We need you here ASAP. We need to get Maxwell Bodler before he kills his newest victim, Alexis Cronner."

"You got it Hotch!"

Prentiss hung up just as JJ entered the room feeling refreshed and ready to go.  
The three of them ran to the SUV outside and raced to Bodler's house. They needed to catch this sicko before he killed anyone else.

* * *

As soon as they had reached their destination, they saw the police cars, SWAT trucks, and child services. Hotch and Rossi were already there, waiting for them. Morgan, JJ, and Prentiss jumped out of the SUV to join the rest of the team.

"You ready?" Hotch asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." JJ replied, wincing as she put her Kevlar vest on. Morgan walked up to the door and kicked it in. The team and SWAT rushed in.

"LET GO OF ME! IF YOU DON'T, GOD WILL SEND YOU TO HELL!" They heard a little girl scream, She sounded terrified. A masculine voice, of which they assumed to be Bodler, laughed.

"NOOOOO!" The girl screamed. "IT HURTS! STOP! AHHHHHH!"

Morgan bashed the door on once more, to reveal Bodler standing over Alexis, a knife in hand. Morgan grabbed Maxwell by the collar and slammed him against the wall.

"YOU SICK SONOVABITCH!" He yelled.

Hotch put a hand on his shoulder, and told him to let it go.

"Lucy! Lucy, get back here!" Bodler yelled.

They looked at each other with the same confused look. JJ bent down to comfort Alexis.

"Shh, sweetie, it's okay, you're safe now." JJ said.

Morgan slapped the cuffs on Bodler and dragged him outside to a police car.

"You sick, sick, sonovabitch…" Morgan muttered to himself, shaking his head. A few minutes later, JJ walked out of the house carrying Alexis, accompanied by Hotch, Prentiss and Rossi. Morgan took Alexis from JJ, who winced in pain, and handed her over to Child Services.

"You okay?" Morgan asked JJ, obviously concerned.

"Morgan, I'm fine!" JJ insisted, rolling her shoulder back, and screaming. Her stitches had ripped open. A patch of red blood began growing on her shirt. JJ clutched her shoulder as Morgan guided her to the SUV. He hopped into the front seat and sped off to the hospital.  
Once there, he rushed JJ into the ER. He ran up to the reception desk.

"She needs some help." Morgan said, panicking.

"Take a number." The nurse said in a drone voice, not even looking up.

Morgan was angry, how could they just blow his friend off like that. All of a sudden, JJ collapsed. Luckily, Morgan caught her before she fell. He looked at her, and saw she was deathly pale.

"SHE HAS A FREAKING GUN-SHOT WOUND! HELP!" Morgan shouted at the nurse. She looked up and saw that JJ had collapsed. She pressed a button and two paramedics came running. They loaded her into a stretcher and rushed her into surgery. Since Morgan had nothing better to do, he decided it'd be a good time to visit Reid. He walked to his room, and noticed his door was slightly ajar.

"No big deal," he thought to himself, "one of the nurses must have forgotten to close it." Morgan walked in and nearly collapsed at what he saw, or rather what he DIDN'T see, and that, was Reid. Reid was missing.

* * *

_I walked into the Dr.'s room. I sat on a chair for a few minutes, contemplating how to get him out, when he woke up. This would make things much easier. _

_"Where… Where… am I? Morgan…?" He blinked a couple of times and pulled himself into consciousness. "You're not Morgan!" He stated. _

_I walked over to him and whispered into his ear. _

_"I will kill you and your entire team if you don't come with me." I said, pulling out an untraceable, black-market gun. _

_He looked terrified as he got out of bed. I threw him some of Darren's old clothes. _

_"Get dressed" I said, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. _

_Once he was done, I grabbed his shoulders and steered him out the front doors. The clothes looked like they were two sizes too big, as they sagged around his frail frame. Luckily, everyone was too busy either gawking at, or helping two stupid FBI agents, the blond one, Jareau, had collapsed. The other one, Morgan, was holding her limp, bloodied body._

_"I'll have to remember to come back for her" I thought, making a mental reminder._

_"They really are stupid, they can't even see I'm taking one of their own." _

_I smiled as I lead him out the hospital doors. My plan was finally in motion._

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! How did you enjoy this chapter? I love hearing your reviews! I had a bit of trouble finding inspiration to write this chapter, but hopefully I'll be back on track next chapter! **  
** -The author, Wiki**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS, OR ANY QUOTES FEATURED IN THESE STORIES!  
**  
_"Security is mostly a superstition. It does not exist in nature, nor do the children of men as a whole experience it. Avoiding danger is no safer in the long run than outright exposure. Life is either a daring adventure, or nothing."  
-Helen Keller_

* * *

All Morgan could do was stare at the empty bed.

"Maybe he's having an X-ray or something…" He thought, but he knew he was only kidding himself. He saw Reid's hospital gown on the floor, if he was having an X-ray, why didn't he have his hospital gown on? Morgan hit the call button. Two nurses came rushing in.

"What's wrong?" The first nurse asked.

"He… he's gone." Morgan said, sounding defeated.

"Where?" The second nurse asked, not quite catching on.

"I… I don't know. I, think…" Morgan took a deep breath.

"I think he was kidnapped." The nurses stared at each other like I was crazy.

"Sir, are you feeling alright?" The second nurse asked.

"NO, I'M NOT ALRIGHT! MY FRIEND IS MISSING AND YOU DON'T GIVE SHIT!" Morgan calmed himself. "We work for the FBI, I believe his kidnapping to be work related." The nurses nodded, still not really believing him. Morgan showed them his badge. "Could you go get the security footage from the past 24 hours?" He asked.

"Okay…" the first nurse replied, not quite sure what to do.

Morgan took his cellphone from his pocket and called Garcia.

"FBI's Office of Supreme Genius." She said as soon as she picked up.

"Garcia, it's Reid."

"Oh my- is he okay? What's going on?"

"That's just it, I don't know, he's no here at the hospital anymore."

"I'll get Hotch over there!"

"Thanks hot stuff."

"Do you think it's the Avenger?"

"I don't know, I really don't know. And I hate not knowing…"

"We'll find him, don't you worry." Garcia said before hanging up.

A few minutes later Hotch showed up with Rossi and Prentiss. JJ was out of surgery, but was still out cold.

"…and you're sure that's all you saw?" Hotch asked Morgan once more.

"YES Hotch, that's ALL I saw! Don't you think, just for one second, that if I knew something about my friends disappearance, I'd tell you?!"

Morgan was getting angrier. Did Hotch really think he had something to do with Reid's disappearance? Morgan was about to shoot his mouth of to Hotch, something he knew he'd regret, when one of the nurses came back with the security footage.

"Here you go agent." She said, giving Morgan the CD.

"Thanks." He replied, still preoccupied with keeping his feelings in check.

"Come on." Hotch said, taking lead once more.

"There is nothing left for us to do here. CSU is already processing the scene, and this hits a little too close to home. Lets head back."

* * *

"We should still finish up the case, Bodler did mention a "Lucy" she could be his first victim." Hotch said, once they were back at the BAU. "Let's dig up this guy's past." Morgan agreed, his anger-filled thoughts in the past.

A few hours later, they had the why; why Bodler did all of this. As a mere child, he was arrested a total of 16 times for animal abuse; one of the many signs of a psychopath. The first time he was arrested, was when he was only 7 years old, after beating a neighbors cat to death with a Barbie doll. A few months later, his older sister Lucy, died. She was only 12. At first, Maxwell was a suspect because of his psychopathic tendencies, but was later deemed an accidental death.

"Hey, Lucy Bodler died from ingesting large amounts of rat poison, just like the other three victims." Prentiss pointed out.

"Looks like he's accountable for four murders." Hotch said grimly.

Anger issues, psychopathic thoughts and tendencies, sadistic behavior, an abusive mother and an absent father all accounted to the monster he grew up to be. They all got up, about to check for updates on Reid's disappearance, when all their phones began to ring simultaneously. They looked at each other curiously before picking up.

"Hello, it's very nice to finally speak to you all." The computer-generated voice said from all their phones. "I am the Avenger, and I have your little friend. Say hi Spencie."

"H-hi guy's. It's me."

"Aww! Look at that! Spencie can talk"

"YOU SICK SONOVABITCH! WHERE ARE YOU!" Morgan screamed into the phone.

That's exactly how Reid sounded after Tobias had tortured him.

"Nuh uh uh!" The Avenger said in a sing-song voice. "No yelling Derek Morgan, or he dies!" The group fell silent.

"Now, Penelope Garcia, I can see you're trying to track me, but it is no use. You see, now I'm in Beijing, and now I'm in Vancouver, and now I'm in the middle of the Indian Ocean."

They heard her gasp in surprise.

"Come to 29292 Tarpon Lane, Dale City in three hours with Darren Smythe, without weapons, ALONE! Or Jenny-boo and Spencie die! Oh, right, I forgot to ask Jenny-boo to say hi, say hi Jenny-boo!"

"Let go of me you dick!"

They heard a large smack and an audible gasp.

"Darren Smythe for Jenny-boo and Spencie! No weapons. I'm giving you three hours to show up ALONE! Remember, 29292 Tarpon Lane, Dale City" The Avenger hung up.

"Garcia, figure out who that sonovabitch is!" Morgan said before hanging up. The rest of the team followed.

"What on earth are we going to do?" Prentiss asked in a small voice.

* * *

"Two hours left." Morgan stated. They had figured out who they're dealing with. Conner Smythe. His brother, Darren, was accused of killing over sixty teenage girls in a time frame of one year. He was one of the teams cases, it was one of their hardest ones, because at the time, Darren worked for CSU, so any evidence they found of him at the crime-scene, was assume to be from processing it. Finally, he got sloppy and left a witness. During a police shootout, Marnie Smythe jumped in front of Darren, saving him from death, but killing herself. She was only 17. This all happened on January second after Conner drunkenly admitted to a bartender that his brother was "The Handler" called that because of the way he would remove the victims hands. Conner had disguised himself as a nurse to get into Reid and JJ's rooms. Now all they needed to do was decide what to do with the information they had, and the problem at hand.

* * *

"One hour left." Morgan said. Now, they finally had a plan. They would have two under-covers tailing them as they brought Darren to the location. Once the exchange happens, the under-covers would come out and grab Conner and Darren. It was risky. JJ and Reid's lives were at stake. It had to go off without a hitch.

* * *

"Forty-Five minutes left." Morgan said. The officers escorted Darren to the black SUV's Hotch, Rossi, and Darren were in one, Morgan and Prentiss were in the other. The two under-covers were tailing them in a dirty blue Cooper. They pulled up to the house. It was old and rickety, looking somewhat like a haunted house. The team and Darren stepped out of the SUV's and approached the house.

* * *

_I looked outside, but I didn't have to. While disguised as a nurse, I planted a bug on Derek Morgan. I knew their plan, and, I was ready. _

_"Mom, Dad, you guy's ready?" _

_When I had kidnapped the two agents, I called my parents and explained my plan. They instantly forgave me and came down to help. _

_"All ready honey!" They said. _

_I saw Jenny-boo wriggling in the corner. _

_"Stop it Jenny-boo!" I said. _

_She screamed through her gag. "HUCK YER, YER DIHCK HEARHD!" _

_I knew what she meant. I smacked her so hard her brow began to bleed and she passed out. I walked back to the window, and felt the pills in my pocket. They were to "suppress my violent urges", but why suppress them when they're so much fun? I hit Spencie in the head, just for fun. I heard him whimpering behind the gag. I hit him harder. I wanted him to scream. But all he did was pass out. _

_"Wuss." I muttered to myself. _

_I imagined what I was going to do to the rest of them, and smiled. This was going to be fun. _

* * *

**A/N: Hi there everyone! I was still in a bit of a funk at the beginning of the chapter, but as you can see, I'm out of it! I'd just like to thank all of you for reading my fan-fiction, because if it weren't for you guys, I probably wouldn't have finished this chapter! (No, really!) Every time I see my view count go up, I feel compelled to write.  
Sorry for all this mushy-gushy, emotional stuff, I'm listening to a very inspirational song right now. Well, I guess I'll see you guy's next week! (But who knows, I just might feel compelled enough to update sooner!)  
-The author, Wiki**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS, OR ANY QUOTES FEATURED IN THESE STORIES!**

_"The healthy man does not torture others - generally it is the tortured who turn into torturers."_  
_-Carl Jung_

* * *

Hotch and Morgan grabbed Darren's arms and lead him inside.  
The house was a secluded property off the main road. Not many people live here. They dragged Darren up the steps and entered the house. Conner stepped out of the shadows. He was holding a knife to JJ's throat.

"Let her go you sonovabitch!" Morgan exclaimed.

"Uh uh uh! No yelling, no swearing!"

"Put her down, and then we'll give you Darren."

"Nope. Not gonna happen! Right Jenny-boo?"

"Yer ah scundag!" With one fluid movement he stabbed her arm, and she cried out in pain.

"Where's Spencer Reid?"

"Oh Spencie!"  
Spencer Reid hopped out of the shadows. He looked beaten and bruised. His wrists and ankles were bound with rope. A bandana was tied around his mouth like JJ.

"Give me Darren, and then I'll give you these two." They let go of Darren. Conner released JJ, Reid and JJ then proceeded to make their way to the group. But the under-covers never came.

"Looking for these two?" An older woman asked. The team turned around to see the two under-covers, one in the woman's grasp, the other in a man's. Both had knives in their hands.

"You said I had to give them to you, you never said I had to let you go!" Conner said, un-cuffing Darren.

The two older people, presumably his parents, slit the two undercover's throats. The four of them had surrounded.

"Watch out for that one Marshall." The woman said, pointing at Morgan.

"Got it Alexia, he is a bit jumpy though!" Marshall went around binding everyone's wrists together.

The team was blindfolded and lead into a white van.

* * *

After about an hour or so, they finally stopped. They were led up the front steps of a house and un-blindfolded. Reid, JJ, Morgan, Hotch, Rossi and Prentiss were all led down a dark corridor, and down a winding staircase to the cellar. Conner reached behind Morgan's ear and removed the bug. He saw him flinch. He needed more, he hit Morgan across the face, but he only flinched. Conner calmed himself and continued leading them. Even in the darkness, the team could see the six wooden posts sticking out of the ground, and the six chairs bolted to the floor. Within a few minutes, all their hands were tied to the poles. They sat and stared at each other in silence, wondering what they had gotten themselves into.

* * *

_Garcia sat at her desk, drumming her fingers to the tune of "We Will Rock You" by Queen. She was feeling nervous. Morgan should have called her already. She picked up the phone and dialed his number. _

_"Derek Morgan, leave a message at the-" _

_"Where are you? Oh Derek, where on earth are you?"_

* * *

**A/N: Hello Hello! As you can see, the italicized text is now in third-person, following Garcia instead of first-person, following the Avenger. If you want me to change back, or possibly have both perspectives, don't feel afraid to ask! **  
**If you have any requests for things to happen in future chapters, just ask! Have fun! See you in the next chapter! **

**P.S. Sorry this chapter was so short! I just thought it'd be good to end off there!**

**P.P.S. Don't forget to check out my fictionpress stories under the same pen-name! **

** -The author, Wiki**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS, OR ANY QUOTES FEATURED IN THESE STORIES!**

_**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS TORTURE! (I will alert you when it starts and ends.)**_

_"Life was always a matter of waiting for the right moment to act."_  
_-Paulo Coelho_

* * *

Light streamed through the dirt-streaked window. They had been trapped in here for just under a day. Luckily Conner hadn't come down to torture them, yet.

* * *

"Oh Darren! I have a surprise for you!" The team heard Alexia yell. They could barely hear the rest.

"What is it?"

"Close your eyes!"

"Okay… why did you want to see me?"

"Okay, now open them!"

"What is this?!"

"Isn't she beautiful?"

"What the hell is this?! She's old!"

"Honey, she's not old! She's 29!"

"Well, she's too old for me!"

"Honey…"

"Don't honey me! My name's Darren, not like you'd ever care!"

"I… I think it's time you mature…"

"Of course! It's always what you want! You want me to mature! Well guess what? I have! You've just been too busy to notice!"

"Honey-"

"I SAID don't you DARE honey me!" They heard a smack.

"O-okay… Darren. If you really want it, I'll get you a younger girl."

"You'd better, you disgusting whore." They heard Darren stomp off.

They heard Alexia, his mother sob.

* * *

After a few minutes she composed herself.

"Oh Conner! I have a surprise for you!"

"I'm coming mother!"

"Okay, close your eyes!"

"Ooh! What is it?"

"Open them!"

"What is she?"

"She's for you!"

"Really?"

"Really."

"Can I torture her too?"

"You can do whatever you want with her."

"Oh thank you mom! This is the perfect gift! And it's not even my birthday!"

"Oh, I'm glad you like it."

The cellar door creaked open, Conner and the girl walked in. Her hands were bound too.

"Now, you're going to have to share a pole with someone while I go out and get supplies. Why don't you share a poll with Spencie? You're about the same age!"

He tied her hands around Spencer's wooden pole. Conner left the cellar and locked the door. Spencer looked at this mystery girl. Her long, golden-brown hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, her hazel eyes shone, even in the dimness of the cellar. The girl looked away from Spencer. She seemed shy, but had a certain air of confidence.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Those were the first words uttered in this lonely cellar by its captives. She looked up at Spencer.

"Better than you guys." She said, a hint of a sympathetic smile crossed her face. "I take it your name's Spencer?" She asked.

He nodded and asked

"What's yours?"

"Wiess. Angel Wiess." She paused for a moment. "How'd you guys end up in here?"

Morgan piped up, "We're FBI." He said.

She nodded knowingly. "Ah, I see."

"How did you end up in here?" Hotch asked, now curious about this girl and her origins.

"Drugged." She responded. "I was at my favorite café when I collapsed. Next thing I knew, I was bound and gagged in the back of a van." After that no one spoke again.

* * *

A few hours later, Conner had come back and finished constructing another chair and pole for Angel, he decided it was time for a little fun.

_**TORTURE STARTS HERE!**_

Conner and his parents got everyone into the chairs. Their feet and arms were tied to the chairs.

"Who to choose, who to choose." Conner said once his parents left.

He finally stopped at Derek.

"You." He said, a menacing smile grotesquely creeping onto his face.

Conner wrapped the copper wires around Derek's wrists and hooked the wires up to a mini generator. He held the generator in his hand and flipped the switch. Derek cried out in pain. Jerking and convulsing for several seconds before Conner stopped the flow of electricity. He turned it back on, but for a little longer now. He enjoyed watching Derek jerk around, confined to his chair.

"NO! STOP!" Spencer yelled.

Derek was always there for him. Whatever he was dealing with; the drug cravings, his migraines, personal issues, Derek was always there for him. He was always so strong. It was time for Spencer to give back. He had been tortured before. This wasn't new to him. It was to Derek.

"Oh Derek," Conner said, "it looks like we have a volunteer!"

"No, kid, don't do it!" He wasn't sure if Spencer could handle being tortured again.

"Too late!" Conner cried gleefully.

He untied the copper wire from Derek's wrists, and tied it onto Spencer's. Conner was about to flip the switch when Angel spoke out.

"You're one hell of a piece of sadistic shit." She said.

"What did you just call me?!"

"I just called you a piece of sadistic shit. You have a problem with that?"

"Actually, yes, I DO!"

"Well to freaking bad, you sadistic piece of SHIT!"

"STOP IT!"

"MAKE ME!"

Conner pulled a dagger from his waistband. The light reflecting off its blood-stained blade only made it look more menacing.

**_TORTURE ENDS HERE!_**

* * *

_Garcia paced through her office. She had just gotten word that Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, Reid, Prentiss and JJ were gone. "We should have known it was a trap," Garcia thought to herself, "he's just too calculated, prepared and careful to let himself get arrested." She sat down in her swivel-chair and cried softly to herself. She missed Morgan. She continued to cry to herself. _

* * *

**A/N: ****Hello awesome people! Sorry about my** schedule, **it's been pretty messed up ********lately**!  
**Do you guys like Angel?  
****-The author, Wiki**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS, OR ANY QUOTES FEATURED IN THESE STORIES!**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS TORTURE! (I will alert you when it starts and ends.)**

"I have a very strong feeling that the opposite of love is not hate - it's apathy. It's not giving a damn."  
-Leo Buscaglia

* * *

_**TORTURE STARTS HERE!**_

Conner pulled a dagger from his waistband. The light reflecting off its blood-stained blade only made it look more menacing.

"You know, I really would love to cut out your tongue, but I want to hear you beg for mercy!" He plunged the knife into Angel's left hand.

"AHHHHHH!" She cried in pain. Conner smiled and twisted the knife. She screamed again.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Angel yelled. Conner twisted the knife again.

"AHHHG! YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

"DO YOU LIKE THAT? DO YOU WANT ME TO STOP!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"AM I STILL A SADISTIC PIECE OF SHIT NOW? ANSWER ME!"

"YOU STILL ARE! AN EVEN BIGGER ONE NOW!"

Conner just couldn't help it. He ripped the knife from her hand, and buried it deep in her thigh.

"AHHHHHH!"

"DIE IN HELL BITCH!" He yelled before slamming the door shut.

_**TORTURE ENDS HERE!**_

Angel slumped against her chair, in pain and defeat. She let him get a reaction out of her. She let a few tears slip down her cheeks.

"Angel, Angel!" She heard a voice calling. She looked up to see Spencer calling out to her.

"Yeah?" She asked weakly.

"Why did you do that?"

"That sonovabitch deserved it."

"I know he does, but why do that, when you know you're going to get hurt?"

"Nothing to lose…"

"But everyone-"

"Hey, your names Derek, right?" She said to the man in the chair beside her, interrupting Spencer.

"Yeah..."

"I think I know a way outa here, but it's gonna hurt."

"Why can't you?"

"I'd do it, but I can't." She said, motioning to her hand.

"What is it?"

"Rub your wrists against the restraints where the burns are until they begin to bleed. Use the blood as a lubricant to slip your hands out. Then, pull the dagger from my leg and cut yourself free. Then you can free us and we can make our escape."

Derek stared at her wide-eyed. "You serious?"

"Does it look like I'm joking?"

He began to rub his wrists against the restraints. Derek moaned in pain as he did so. Finally his wrists began to slowly trickle with blood. Just as he was about to free his hands, the door creaked open, and in walked Conner with a first-aid kit.

"Sorry about that." He said with a smile. "I can get a little angry some times." He looked at Angel and Derek. "Let me fix you all up!"

He removed Derek's wrist restraints, and as soon as he did, Derek threw a punch, right at Conner's face.

"Why you little…" Conner took a breath. "Derek Morgan, you naughty, naughty boy. If you ever do that again, I will make sure you aren't the only one who pays for it!" He said in a sing-song voice. Conner dressed Morgan's wounds, then tied the ropes back on snugly.  
Next, he moved over to Angel. Conner removed the dagger from her thigh. He watched her squirm in pain, and smiled.

"Betcha wish you were dead now, huh?"

"Nope." She replied simply, turning her head away from him. He wrapped her hand and thigh in gauze, and then left the room, promising food.

A few minutes later, Conner returned with a plate full of sandwiches and several jugs of water.

"Now, since most of you have been well-behaved, I've decided to give a few of you a bit of freedom. I'm going to let you roam around! Now, no leaving the basement, and no funny business, or it's back to the pole's like Derek and Angel!"

He announced. He went and cut everyone's restraints, saying their names as he did.

"Aaron, David, Jenny-boo, Spencie, not you Angel, same with you Derek! And finally, Emily! There! Now, don't get up and eat until I leave!"

He untied Angel and Derek, then re-tied them to their posts. Conner walked up the creaky stairs, and locked the re-enforced door behind him. As soon as he left, Hotch, Rossi, JJ, Reid and Prentiss got up. Luckily, this time Morgan and Angel were tied to the pole by their feet, and their hands were tied in front of them, so they could feed themselves. Before they dug in, Hotch spoke aloud.

"We can't let what happened today ever happen again. We, sadly, cannot let each other take hits for the other person. It's not helping anyone but Conner. Do all of you understand?" Everyone nodded. With that, they dug in.

Everyone sat down, content with their meal, feeling quite drowsy. "Sonovabitch…" Morgan muttered "…must've drugged the sandwiches…" The team quietly lulled into a drug-induced slumber.

* * *

_Garcia had tried everything she could think of to find her team: tracking their cellphones, tracking Conner's cellphone, putting an APB out on Conner's truck, checking if he or any of his family owned any cottages or vacation homes, it all came up a dead end. She screamed in frustration and slammed her fist down on her keyboard. Her Internet browser popped up, and she saw an add for an auto-trading website. This gave her an idea._

* * *

**A/N: Hey! In two weeks once school starts up again, I might not be able to upload on a regular basis. I _can_ however, promise you that I will try to upload as frequently as possible! You know I absolutely love you guys! **  
**-The author, Wiki**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS, OR ANY QUOTES FEATURED IN THESE STORIES!**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS TORTURE! (I will alert you when it starts and ends.)**

_"If you don't hunt it down and kill it, it will hunt you down and kill you." _  
_- Flannery O'Connor_

* * *

When Aaron awoke, he realized he and the team were already strapped to their chairs. Everyone was awake, but groggy. "Good morning!" Conner cried cheerfully. "How'd everyone sleep last night?"  
"You sonovabitch!" Derek yelled, half asleep. A huge, grotesque smile broke across Conner's face. "It's torture time!"

**TORTURE STARTS HERE!**

Conner walked up and down the rows of chairs. Back and forth, back and forth.

"Who to chose, who to chose…" He muttered to himself. "Now lets see, where did I leave off? I tortured Derek and then… Oh yeah! I was about to torture Spencie, before I was so rudely interrupted."

Conner glared at Angel. He tightly coiled the copper wires around Spencer's wrists. So tight that drops of blood leaked through the wires. Spencer winced at this.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked, trying to profile this monster.

"'Cause it's fun!" He replied like it was obvious. He was seriously messed up. Then again, all psychopaths are! Conner quickly flicked the switch on and off, like he was teasing Spencer.

"Uhh…" he moaned in pain, slightly jerking back in his chair. Conner did this several more times. He flipped the switch and counted to one. Spencer screamed out in pain.

"One! Two!"

"AHHHH!"

"One! Two! Three!"

"AHHHH!"

"One! Two! Three! Four!"

"AHHHH!"

"One! Two! Three! Four!"

"AHHHH!"

"One! Two! Three! Four! Five!"

"AHHHH!"

"AH HA HA HA!" Conner laughed.

Spencer was shaking in his chair, moaning in pain. Morgan was shaking too, but not in pain, in anger. He wished he could help Spencer, but they promised Hotch. He couldn't help, and he hated it. Conner's grin widened as he walked over to Emily. She too knew how torture felt, so she was; in some way, mentally prepared.

"I have something different in mind for you!" He said.

A thousand things ran through Emily's mind."Is he going to rape me? Will he drive burn me? I hope he doesn't do anything psychological, like Chinese water torture!"

Conner walked towards her, copper wire and generator in hand. He removed her hand restraints, and then removed her shirt. Everyone looked away. His large smile turned into a grimace. His attitude turned from the utmost happiness, to the utmost seriousness. He tied her hand restraints back on, not wanting to risk an escape. Conner reached for her bra, but hesitated and his hand retreated back. He took each wire and wrapped it tightly around her covered breasts. He flipped the switch and Emily jerked around in her chair, crying out in pain as she did. Conner licked his lips, reaching out to touch her breasts. When his hands were at least an inch away, he pulled his hands back and shoved them into his pockets.

**TORTURE ENDS HERE!**

"I'll be back with your food." He said, stalking off, not even bothering to remove the wires from Emily's breasts. They all sat there, in dead silence. All they could hear was their own breathing.

* * *

"Here you go!" Conner cried cheerfully, unwrapping the copper wires from Emily's breasts.

Her white bra was singed from the electrical burns. This time, everyone was released. Once Emily was untied, she ran to her shirt that was lying on the floor, and put it back on. Everyone stared at the sandwiches and water jugs laying in the middle of the floor. Since they were only fed once a day, everyone was hungry and thirsty. Angel was the first to step forward and take a bite of one of the sandwiches in front of her. Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"Food is food," she explained, "if we don't feed ourselves, we'll die." She took another bite of the sandwich. Soon, the entire team had joined her.

"We need to plan our escape." Angel said, looking down at her half eaten sandwich. "I have an Idea, but if it goes wrong, we could all die."

"What is it?" Aaron asked, now curious.

"Okay." She said smiling. "This is how it goes, once he's about to torture one of the remaining three, I'll speak out again. I know he always carries his dagger with him, so hopefully, if I get him mad enough, he'll shove the dagger into my thigh again."

"Are you sure?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now, we know that when Conner goes upstairs after torture, we have about five minutes before he comes back down with the drugged food or a first aid kit. Derek,"

"Yeah?"

"Your burns are just starting to heal, do you think you would be able to rub them raw again?"

"If it means getting outa this hell hole."

"Great, so, Derek will be doing this while Conner is down here, so when he leaves, he can slip his hand free, cut his legs free, and free as many of us as possible." Everyone looked at her, like she was crazy. She was, and things were about to get a bit more crazy. "When Conner comes down, we and kill him."

"But-" JJ started, but Angel cut her off.

"But what? We need to kill this bastard if we have any hope of escaping!"  
JJ shut her mouth.

"Who'll have the dagger when we charge Conner." Derek asked, his eyes filled with passion and anger.

"You, if you want." Angel replied. Derek smiled.

"Now, once we kill Conner, the other three will most likely come down. First, we check Conner for any other weapons, then we barricade the door. They might have guns, so we'll be no match for that, so we'll have to escape through the window." Angel gestured to the window above Spencer's chair.

"This is crazy! How do we know we can trust you?" Emily asked, like everyone was completely insane.

"You can't." Angel replied. "But if you want out, you're gonna have to trust me."  
Emily seemed unhappy with this answer, but stayed quiet.

"Once we're out the window," Angel continued, "we'll have to run for our lives. They'll be chasing us, and they'll be angry."  
Everyone sat in silence. The weight of this escape hung in the air. The silence was deafening.

"And if we fail?" Aaron asked.

"Then we die." Angel said simply.

"Then we die..." Spencer echoed.

* * *

Within half an hour, all the food and water was gone. Everyone fell into an uneasy slumber. The escape on all of their minds.

* * *

_Garcia had an idea. Her inspiration; when her internet browser popped up. She hadn't thought of Conner trading in his van for something else! She searched, and searched, and searched, and finally, after hours of searching, she found it. Conner had traded in his ominous, white van, for a black jeep. This meant that Conner was in a rural region. Why else would he need an off roading vehicle? Garcia checked the location he traded his van in. "Pennsylvania?" She thought to herself. She put out a new APB, and hoped it would work. _

* * *

**A/N: So. The plot thickens, once again.  
Will the team escape? Will Garcia find them in time? How will this play out?  
**

**Since I can't update tomorrow, I'll be updating today! Again, sorry about the wonky schedule! **

**So, school's starting in a week. (Well, six days actually, but, oh well!) Anyways, here's what I wanted to ask. Is Angel too much of a Mary Sue? I don't want her to be liked too much, but she still has to be nice. Any tips?**

**'Till next week! Carpe Diem! **

**-The author, Wiki**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS, OR ANY QUOTES FEATURED IN THESE STORIES!**

_"It always seems impossible until its done."_  
_-Nelson Mandela_

* * *

Once again, as soon as everyone woke, they found themselves strapped to the chairs. Conner had his torture tools in hand. The plan was about to be set in motion.

Derek began to rub his scabbing wrists against his restraints. Angel knew exactly what to do.

"Hey, dumb-ass!" She shouted.

Conner whipped around, pulling his blood-stained dagger from his waist-band.

"Excuse me?" He asked. "I thought you had learned your lesson from last time!"

"Oh shut up you pathetic pig!"

"EXCUSE ME?"

"YOU HEARD ME RIGHT! SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH! I SHOULD CUT YOUR TOUNGE OUT RIGHT NOW!"

"YOU SHOULD, BUT YOU'RE JUST TOO FREAKING SCARED TO!"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!"

"MAKE ME!"

Conner buried the dagger deep in her thigh once again, just like she had hoped.

"AHHHHHRRRGGG!" She elaborated on the scream. Connor seemed satisfied with this, and left.

Derek immediately pulled his hands from the restraints, yanking the knife from Angel's thigh. She inhaled quickly, due to the pain. "Sorry!" Derek said hurriedly. He cut his restrains free, then went to free Spencer, then Emily, JJ, David, Aaron, and finally Angel, who started unscrewing one of the chairs with her good hand.

By the time she had three of the legs unscrewed, they heard Conner unlocking the door. "There!" Angel muttered to herself, unscrewing the final screw. It was her job to barricade the door once Conner came in. Everyone hid behind the wall connecting to the stairwell, so Conner wouldn't be able to see them. They heard him whistling to himself, the first aid kit bumping against the hand rail as he went. As soon as Conner came into view, Derek sliced his throat. It was quick and easy, but it still felt wrong. No mater how many times you do it, taking a life never gets easier.  
"GRAH!" Conner yelled, holding his hands to his bleeding throat.  
Angel rushed up the stairs, the chair bouncing on each step behind het, barricading the door.

By the time she reached the bottom of the stairwell, Derek had already searched Conner, and found a .22, along with a long, jagged steak-knife. Spencer and JJ had also managed to get the window open and everyone was climbing out.

A moment later, everyone but Angel had made it through the window. Derek reached in, and helped Angel out. She moaned when he pulled on her injured hand. "Sorry." He said in a reaction to her moan. Angel looked down to see a small red blotch appearing on her bandage.

Just as they closed the window, not wanting their captives to know how they escaped, they heard someone pound against the barricaded door. Everyone ran for their lives, into the dense, evergreen forest.

* * *

After a few minutes of sprinting, they stopped to catch their breath. The adrenaline of the escape still coursed through their veins, making their legs shake. In the distance, they could hear the faint "NOOOOO!" Of Alexia mourning the loss of her son's life.

"We did it?" Emily stated, but it sounded more like a question.  
"Almost." Angel replied, "C'mon, let's get going, they'll be on out tail soon enough."

* * *

_Garcia felt anxious. The APB had worked, and the black jeep was spotted pulling into Quehanna wild area inside of Hammersley wild area. The hostage rescue team (H.R.T.), S.W.A.T., and P.P.D. were dispatched, and she was awaiting the results. She nervously drummed her fingers on her keyboard. For all she knew, it was a bust and they didn't find them. _

_ She was growing more impatient by the second. All of a sudden, her phone began to ring. Before it could ring for a second time, she grabbed it and pressed "talk". _  
_"Hello? Agent Garcia? It's Sergeant McLeod of the HRT."_  
_"Yes? Did you find them?"_  
_"Well, you see, that's what I'm calling you about."_

* * *

**A/N: It looks like everyone has survived this ordeal, so far.  
I'm having a writers block, so I apologize for any lack of creativity. Also, about not updating as frequently, I promise I _won't_ forget about you guys! :D (Seriously, how could I?)  
Enjoy the story! And remember, who doesn't like reviews?  
-The author, Wiki**


	17. Chapter 17

** Chapter 17**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS, OR ANY QUOTES FEATURED IN THESE STORIES!**

_"Victory at all costs, victory in spite of all terror, victory however long and hard the road may be; for without victory, there is no survival."_  
_-Winston Churchill_

* * *

Aaron lead everyone through the forest, Angel and Derek taking up the rear. Everyone was feeling scared and panicked.

"Come on, down here." Aaron said, leading the team down into a valley.

"No." Angel replied, standing her ground. Aaron looked back at her, anger written all across his face.

"I am the one in charge, and I intend to get my team out of here; alive. So if you want to go off and get yourself killed, fine with me, because it's my job dealing with these psychopaths."

"If you lead us into a valley, it's very enclosed; walls on each side, and we don't know what's at the end. For all we know, this could be a dead-end, and then we'd be trapped."

"There could be a village down there, or campers; people who could help us."

"That's true too, but think about what would happen if you're wrong. We don't even know where we are."

"Well do you have a better idea?"

"Actually yes, I do. You see that hill over there? If we hike to the top of it, we'll be able to see farther, and plot out our next move."

Derek, now angry about Angel's attitude; thinking that she can just disregard Aaron's decision like that, asked "Well what makes you think we'd go with you in the first place!"

"Well, I'll just go off by myself and whoever wants to come, can." Angel said, surprisingly calm, and marched off towards the hill.

* * *

After a few minutes, Angel heard the members of the BAU running up behind her. She turned around and saw everyone was there. Even Aaron.

* * *

By now it was mid afternoon. Angel was leading this time, with Spencer and Derek taking up the rear.

"Here we are!" Angel cried quietly, not wanting their former captors to hear. The hill was sparse. Only a few saplings grew here. They stood at the edge of the hill. There they could see the entire forest.

"Wait, is that-?" JJ started to ask, but was cut off by David.

"Yes! It's a road!"

"But our first stop is over there." Angel said, pointing at a small stream. "We need water." They headed towards the stream.

* * *

Everyone was tired, dehydrated and hungry. The sun was setting and it was getting dark. Luckily, they were near their destination. "Guys, over here!" Angel said, running towards the stream. Everybody bent down and gulped the cold, fresh water.  
"I say we keep walking. The road can't be too far away." Aaron said, sounding weary.  
"I agree." Angel replied, getting up.

* * *

"Statistically speaking, people missing beyond 24 hours have about a 50 percent survival rate. Each additional day drops your chances again by close to 25 percent." Spencer was stating random facts about wilderness survival.

Everyone was nervous. The moon was high in the sky and everyone could hear the wolves howling in the distance.

"Did you know-"

"Okay! Spencer, we get it!" Derek said, sounding just a bit annoyed.

"Sorry." Spencer mumbled.

Suddenly, Angel was aware that JJ was right beside her, tears silently rolling down her face.

"Hey, everything okay?"

"I'm just so worried about my son; Henry. He must be so worried!"

"It's okay! We'll get back just fine!"

JJ and Angel heard a low, deep growl.

"Shit!" They heard Derek shout.

"Oh my GOD!" JJ cried, turning around.

Angel swore colourfully when she turned around too.

* * *

"What do you mean they're not there?" Garcia asked, hysterically.

"We found the body of Conner Smythe M'am. We believe they've escaped." Sergeant McLeod replied.

"Escaped? Well, can't you find them?"

"We've sent out search parties and rescue team, which are looking for them at this very moment." McLeod paused. "And M'am,"

"Yes Sergeant?"

"We are doing everything we can to find them."

"Thank you." With that, Garcia hung up.

* * *

**A/N: I'm very disappointed. My writers block still hasn't cleared up, and the quality of my work hasn't been the best because of it.  
****You see, I'm not the best at emotional writing. ****It's one of my writing weaknesses.  
But of course, this is a learning experience. ****Best of luck! (To you and me!) **

**-The author, Wiki**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS, OR ANY QUOTES FEATURED IN THESE STORIES!**

_"Obstacles are like wild animals. They are cowards but they will bluff you if they can. If they see you are afraid of them... they are liable to spring upon you; but if you look them squarely in the eye, they will slink out of sight."_  
_-Orison Swett Marden_

* * *

Angel and JJ turned around to where they found a black bear, it's mouth wide open, razor sharp teeth dripping with salvia.

"Only about 10% of people attacked by a bear survive." Spencer stated, sounding scared.

"We get it!" Angel said, sounding annoyed.

Before Spencer could apologize, the bear charged. Derek raised the 22. and emptied the entire clip on the bear; which continued to advance, not only annoyed, but angry.

"What the hell?" Derek said, mystified that the bear wasn't dead.

"The angular structure of the bears bones make it almost impossible to penetrate. It's like having a bullet-proof vest. It's only weak spots are its nose, mouth and between its ribs. But with a 22. you can't do it any harm. To it, it's just an annoyance." Angel shouted over the bear's roar.

"You couldn't have told me this before?" He asked angrily, staring menacingly into the bears eyes.

"Don't stare into its eyes!" Angel exclaimed. "It'll make it feel-" but before she could finish her sentence, the bear charged.

Derek jumped out of the way just in time, but Spencer, who was only a few feet away, petrified with fear, wasn't so lucky. After the bear slammed into the tree behind where Derek once stood, it changed course and charged.

"SPENCER!" Derek shouted, his voice ringed with fear.

That seemed to shake Spencer out of his petrified state and he turned to run. Sadly, he was too late. The bear was faster than him, and it was gaining. The bear was on him now. It leaped and grabbed hold of his leg.

"AHHHHGGG!" Hearing Spencer's blood-curdling scream, the bear growled.

"Holy crap." Angel though, running to help.

* * *

Derek burst out running towards the bear and spencer, armed with only his empty pistol. He raised the pistol and slammed it down on the black bear's head. The bear let out a low growl before letting go of Spencer's leg. Spencer lay limply on the ground.

"Give me the knife!" Angel hissed under her breath. Her plan was to stab the bear in the eyes, hoping it would run away.

Aaron handed the jagged steak knife to Angel.

"Now run." She instructed.

"No, I'm not leaving anyone from my team behind!"

"Fine, then just go into the brush and take cover. Okay?"

Aaron nodded, and turned to face the remainder of the team.

* * *

The bear turned around to face Derek and raised itself onto its two hind legs. It let out a monstrous roar and swiped its paw at Derek, who jumped back. Though the bears claws still grazed him. He looked down at his chest and saw long, angry slashes across his chest. Blood oozing from each of them. Then, all of a sudden Angel came into view, holding the steak knife. They looked around and couldn't see the bear.

Derek and Angel rushed over to Spencer, who was lying flat on his face. Carefully, Derek and Angel rolled him onto his back.  
Moaning in pain, he opened his eyes.

"There's a lot of blood." Angel muttered to herself; brow creased. "That's not good."

Suddenly, they were aware the whole team was there, hoping that Spencer was okay.

"Oh Spencer!" JJ exclaimed, looking at his leg.

"The bear looked too young to be an adult. Probably just a hungry teen." Angel said, ripping off a strip of her teal t-shirt. She began wrapping it around his leg to make a tourniquet.

"Ahh!" Spencer exclaimed in pain.

"What the hell are you doing?" Derek exclaimed.

"I have medical training." Angel said, grabbing a stick to finish off the tourniquet. "And I think it's safe to say you don't." She added, sounding annoyed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He responded, sounding offended and angry.

"I'm just saying, if you did have it; medical training I mean, you'd probably know what I'm doing." She replied, checking Spencer's wounds for foreign objects.

"The stream is too far away and we really should clean out his wound." Emily interjected, filling the silence.

"We'd have a better chance of making it to the highway. It can't be more then a couple miles out." Angel replied, helping Spencer sit up.

"But with Spencer being injured, the trip will be twice as long." Aaron pointed out.

"I can make it." Spencer said, using a tree as support to stand up. He turned to everyone and forced a smile.

"But once your adrenaline wears off, you'll be in pain." Angel said.

"Then I'll be in pain. I don't want to stop you from escaping! We already made it this far! I wish everyone would stop treating me like I'm fragile! I can take care of myself."

"Okay." Angel replied, seeing his point.

"Are you sure?" Derek asked, a look of concern across his face.

Spencer nodded.

"Then let's go." Aaron agreed as Angel handed him the knife back, walking to the back of the group.

"No." They heard a voice behind them say.

Derek turned around slowly, and swore.

* * *

_Garcia sat on her swivel-chair; nervously waiting for Sergeant McLeod's status update. She wanted to be out in the field, looking for everyone, but she knew she was more of a help here. All of a sudden, he phone rang. Her hand sprung out and she grabbed the phone. _

_"Hello?"_

_"Hello Agent Garcia. This is Sergeant McLeod."_

_"Did you find them?"_

_"No, we haven't found them yet, but new evidence supports our latest theory."_

_"Which is-"_

_"That we're not the only ones looking for them."_

* * *

**A/N: Yay! My writers block is GONE! I'm not sure how many more chapter's there'll be, but I'm already working on ideas for a new story. Don't worry though, I promise you this story is far from over!  
What did you guys think of the bear scene?  
****You guys rock!  
****-The author, Wiki**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS, OR ANY QUOTES FEATURED IN THESE STORIES!**

_"Confront them with annihilation, and they will then survive; plunge them into a deadly situation, and they will then live. When people fall into danger, they are then able to strive for victory."_  
_-Sun Tzu_

* * *

Derek turned around slowly and swore. There, in front of the entire team, was Darren Smythe, holding a shot-gun under Angel's chin.

"You killed my brother." He said. there was a strain on his voice, like he was trying to control his anger; trying to keep himself from shouting. The shotgun quivered in his hand. What was surprising was that Angel didn't look terrified, she looked… surprised. Not "Oh my gosh! What just happened?" No. This face said "I never thought this really would happen."

"Darren, drop the gun!" Derek said, holding his own gun up, hoping to make a bluff.

"You're not fooling me!" Darren yelled maniacally. "I heard how many shots you fired off! Your clip is empty!" He pushed the gun into her throat even harder, causing her to gag.

"Now Darren, do you really want to do this?" He asked, still keeping the gun pointed. It gave him not only the confidence, but the comfort to continue.

"This is all her fault! She must die!"

"No Darren! I killed your brother. I took his life! Not her!"

"I'm not talking about that! I know she didn't kill him. But thank you for fessing up. Now I know who to kill next!"

"Then what is her fault?" Derek asked, not only trying to stall for time, but honestly curious.

"Ha! She didn't tell you?"

"Tell us what Darren? Tell us what?"

"This little bitch is an assassin!"

Derek lowered the empty gun slightly in shock.

"…Called a… snipper… you… dumb-fuck…" she struggled to say against the barrel digging into her throat.

All of a sudden, everything made sense. Her pain resistance, her intelligence, her survival instinct, her medical knowledge, and finally, her lack of terror in this situation. She was one of them.

"Tell us what she did Darren." Derek said, recovering from the shock of learning their fellow captive was a government agent.

"You really are more dim-witted than I thought. She still killed my sister."

"What do you mean?" Emily said, joining in. "In her file, it said Marnie was killed in crossfire, you couldn't possibly know who it was that killed her."

"Oh, but I do. Did you even check what gun killed her!" He sounded outraged.

"A .22, like most police pistols." JJ interjected.

"Ha! So thats what they put down!" Darren said. "It was really this bitch that killed her! Tell them what happened."

"…"

"Tell them right NOW!"

"I was… supposed to kill… him. I pulled the trigger…" tears started streaming down her face. "She stepped back… it hit her. I… I killed an… an innocent… human being." The sadness in her eyes had turned into calm and realization. "Please… let them go. Kill me…"

"Well, if you insist!"

"No!" Derek shouted.

**_BANG!_**

Angel fell to the ground, her face covered in blood.

* * *

**A/N: The chapter was short, I know. But it was exciting, wasn't it? I would appreciate it if you reviewed. I had to choose between two options, and I hope this was the right one! I'll try as hard as I can to update soon, so please, stay with me. This has been a wonderful experience writing for you guys, and when this story (sadly) ends, I hope to see you reading my other stories. (When I write and publish them!) You guys are the best!**

**-The author, Wiki **


End file.
